


Are you trying to seduce me?

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Lingerie, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: The title says it all





	

John walked through the door to 221-B and dropped the shopping bags he had been carrying at the sight that greeted him ; six foot of gorgeous consulting detective clad in thigh high, black leather boots and a pair of black and blue lace and satin panties covering a very healthy bulge. As John stood in the doorway, mouth agape, he struck a pose with one foot on the coffee table, chest puffed out, and hip cocked, the head of his cock just visible of the waistband of rhe panties.   

"Like what you see, Dr. Watson?" He asked, his voice like smooth whisky.

John nodded, unable to speak from the sudden rush of blood from his brain to his groin

"Would you like to do things to me?" Sherlock asked as he ran his hands down his chest to pinch his nipples. "Wicked, sexual things?" 

His voice dropped to a low growl on the last word.

"Why, Mr. Holmes, are you trying to seduce me?" John asked in a ragged voice. 

Sherlock slowly licked his lips as he began walking toward John.

"Is it working?" He purred as he strutted past on his way to his bedroom.

"Oh, God yes." John groaned as he hurried after him.          

 

 

 


End file.
